In the prior art of wiper holder for the automobile, the general practice is to add a pressurized panel on one side of the wiper holder to produce a reciprocating movement so as to wipe off the rainwater built up on the windshield, and to maintain good vision for the driver in the front of the driving way. Because of the one side pressurized panel, the wiper blade is always held in loose contact with the surface of the windshield, so the rain water can not be wiped off in one stroke. In addition, the prior art of wiper holder is not retractable, inconvenient for installing variable size of the wiper blade.
In general, it is bad habit for most drivers to neglect turning on the headlamps after the sunset or in the early evening because they feel that there is sufficient light for safe driving which is easy to lead to an accident. In the fog weather, the fog lamp gives the driver a good vision in the driving way, but a poor warning effect to the driver coming in the opposite direction. The fog lamp is static; the warning effect is not effective. Driving in the rainy day, the wiper provides a good vision, but no warning effect in night driving; the accident rate remains still high.
Because of these predominant weaknesses inherent in the prior art of the wiper holder which leave room for improvement and betterment, the inventor has advocated for many years to the research and development and come up with this novel wiper holder.